How I met your Er other Parent
by gpoemma
Summary: Hermione has some explaining to do to her child, Amelie. FD&HG But of course.
1. Chapter 1

**How I Met Your… Er… Other Parent**

**Author: Izzy Rizzy**

**I Own Nothing except for young Amelie of course.**

**Summary: The Title Should Say it All.**

**Rating: T for Safety. **

**No Beta... bare with me.**

* * *

"Mum…" Hermione gazed softly at a child, her chld. She raised an eyebrow gently to push the small voice forward. "Mum, who is my father?" Hermione chuckled and kissed the small being on the head.

That was the single question Hermione Jane Granger could never answer to her miniature self save the few qualities she retrieved from the other twenty three chromosomes that were not her own.

"I will tell you later Amelie." Hermione replied to her quietly. "It is time for bed, now get tucked in." Amelie huffed, but complied with her mother's request. Once she was tucked deep into the cool sheets she looked expectantly at her mother.

"Mum you always say that you will tell me later. What's holding you back from telling me about him? Amelie asked her mother. Hermione flinched slightly never getting this reaction from her daughter before. She sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her hand.

"Amelie, it is not important on who your father is," Hermione started gently. "Now go to sleep, we're going to the burrow early tomorrow." She finished placing a small kiss on her daughter's head of silvery blond hair. She stood up and walked to the doorway, not forgetting to turn the light off. "Good night Amelie."

"Your way of thinking is clearly preposterous, but goodnight anyway mother." Hermione laughed at the choice in her daughters words and closed the door, walking out.

Hermione's daughter was almost the carbon copy of herself, personality wise at least. Her physical attributes were… somewhat of an argument. The only thing physical that carried from her to her daughter was a significant overbite (which they had taken care of early on in her years) and small freckles that only showed in the sunlight. Amelie Granger had silvery straight blond hair and bright, vibrant blue eyes, definitely something that even Hermione did not even carry as a trait. Yet, a conversation with the young Granger child would make you think you were having a heated debate with a thirty year old Scholar.

Hermione walked slowly into her bedroom, her eyes fixated on a small black chest with a bronzed padlock on it. She pulled out her wand and quickly flicked it open. She sighed as she bent down to rummage through a bunch of belongings. Hermione pulled out a picture and stared as it unfolded in front of her.

In the picture, it was raining. Two figures were in the picture. One of them had their back to the camera, the other Hermione. The unidentifiable one had a blue hood covering themselves from the rain, but strands of silvery blond hair blew into the wind. Hermione gave a loving smile to the hooded figure before pulling them in for a kiss.

Hermione smiled sadly before turning the picture around.

'Summer 00'

Hermione and'

The rest of the writing was smudged away from tears Hermione shed in the past. "How does she want me to explain this mess to her?" Hermione asked herself and put the picture back into its resting place.

She lied down onto her bed and stared at the ceiling for moments. Eventually exhaustion did take over and she gently fell asleep, the memories of the silvery blond to invade her dreams.

Amelie awoke the next morning with the energy of all the incoming first years at howarts, for the one reason of going to the burrow. She would be able to see her cousins, Uncle Ronald and Aunt Luna, and her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, but also, for the mere fact that Amelie would be able to question Ginny about her father. Amelie smirked about her Aunt Ginny's uneasiness of lying to her as she got dressed and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Amelie Isabelle Granger -" Amelie froze with a flinch, her mother was awake, "-What have I told you about running in the house?"

"Sorry Mum, I'm just… excited?" Amelie went for and sat on a bar stool. Hermione grinned and rolled her eyes at her daughter. She pushed forward a pre-filled glass of Pumpkin juice to Amelie. Amelie smiled brightly and took the cup. It was her favorite, a large black glass with quidditch designs on it.

"Well you should be, everyone's going to be there for dinner, including Grandmother and Grandfather." Hermione stated. "Come on don't get too full on that, you know Grandmother has probably cooked a feast for you already."

"I know… Say Mum, can we take the brooms this time? I want to show Uncle Harry how good I've gotten since last time." Amelie said. Hermione grimaced and shook her head.

"No Amelie, we're going to apparate there, but you can bring your broom if it pleases you." Hermione said with a small chuckle. "I can't believe Harry bought you a firebolt for your eleventh birthday."

"Well it is not my fault I was gifted with the superb ability to fly." Amelie said and shook her head out letting her hair flow freely.

"I swear you are so much like…" Hermione paused, catching herself. She looked down to her daughter who was practically pleading for her to continue. "Not going to happen." Hermione said and ruffled Amelie's hair. "Come on get your broom."

Amelie glared quickly at her mother and nodded. She ran out to the shed and grabbed her perfectly polished firebolt then returned to her mother who was waiting for her.

"I take it you are ready?" Hermione asked. Amelie nodded and grabbed her mother's hand.

"Just try not to Splinch this time mother." Amelie told the older witch with a grim face.

"It was only one time that happened Amelie, and it was years ago." Hermione whined to her daughter.

"Fine but I'd still like to have my foot when we get there." Amelie replied with a huff.

"Okay enough young lady." Hermione warned her daughter. "When we get there I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Of course mum," Amelie mumbled with a small grunt. Hermione smiled at her daughter before flicking her wand and disappearing with a pop.

* * *

**So there goes a first chapter. Good? Bad? Should I stop all together? **

**Review please to answer these questions**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

**Holy Cow. 35 reviews... seriously people. Holy cow is all I have to say. I didn't expect that kind of feedback.**

**To answer two major questions, Fleur is not dead, and the pregnancy will be explained. It is magical I can tell you. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for my dear Amelie.**

* * *

The burrow was surprisingly hit warmly with the sun's rays. No clouds could be seen for miles. It was… peaceful. A loud shriek however, disrupted the peace as Amelie tumble to the ground kissing it sweetly.

"Oh bloody hell, oh bloody hell." Amelie mumbled over and over again kissing the cool damp grass. Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped forward lifting her small child up by the back of her shirt.

"Quit over exaggerating." Hermione said sharply, yet playfully. "You knew I wasn't going to splinch."

"Very well mother, but it is still fun to tease you." Amelie quipped. She smiled and readjusted herself, turning her unkempt hair into perfectly aligned lochs with just a moment of waving it around.

They arrived at the house and paused to look at each other at the exact same moments. Hermione gave her daughter a smile and ruffled her hair. Amelie grunted and pestered her mother away with her broom. "Best behavior, remember?" Amelie rolled her eyes but nodded along with her mother's wishes.

Hermione barely had opened the front door before Amelie began screaming on the top of her lungs and ran into the house. 'Best behavior… sure.' Hermione followed in with a smile as an unruly looking Harry came and greeted her with a hug.

"Amelie got to you?" She asked him. He nodded with a content sigh and pulled away.

"Yes, it's been a while since we've seen you both." Harry said. "She's looking more and more like-" Hermione narrowed her eyes before Harry finished his statement. "I'm just saying Mione." Hermione's face soften and a sigh escaped her lips.

"I know, it's just she's asking more frequently. I don't know what to tell her anymore."

"The truth could work you know." Harry said. Once more Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You know it's the truth."

"Perhaps…" Hermione looked down the hallway to see Amelie run passed her once more with little Albus and James chasing her with makeshift wants. "Those children are going to be the death of us."

"What a wonderful death it will be then Mione." Hermione and Harry turned around. The motherly Ginny Weasley held her daughter Lily in her arms. Ginny set Lily down on the floor and beckoned for her to play with her siblings and Amelie.

"Look at you being the mother type." Hermione said slyly as she gave her best friend a large hug. Ginny laughed and squeezed Hermione tightly.

"You ought to visit more often. The children love Amelie." Ginny said.

"Love? They're chasing her down." Hermione said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Oh they're just messing around. No limbs gone missing yet." Ginny replied cheekily. "Ron and Luna should be arriving soon."

"Where's Mum and Dad?" Hermione asked. Arthur and Molly Weasley always insisted on Hermione calling them Mum and Dad even though she never had the dream romance with Ron they had hoped for.

"They're here already, probably out in the field watching the kids play." Harry replied. Hermione grimaced slightly.

"Dad shouldn't be playing in his condition you know." Hermione told both of them. Harry and Ginny shrugged slightly.

"He won't be playing much, Mum will probably kill him if he did you know." The three adults shared a short laugh before a loud pop rang through their ears. Ronald and Luna arrived, along with two teens and a small baby.

"Oy! What does a poor bloke have to do to get a greeting from his family?" Ron said with a large grin on his face.

"Hi Ron." A chorus of unenthusiastic adults said in monotone.

"Hello everyone," Luna chimed in with a faint noise. Hermione walked over to Ron and Luna and gave them hugs.

"It's been a while you two." She told them separately.

"We know. When was it? Amelie's eleventh birthday?" Luna asked, thinking to herself. Hermione nodded sadly.

"Sorry we haven't been in touch for a while. We've been busy getting Amelie's schools supplies ready for Hogwarts." Hermione offered.

"Where are the young one's anyway?" The blond teenager Rose said.

"They're outside creating a ruckus." Ginny said waving her hand off. Everyone took a double-take. Ginny was definitely turning into her mother slowly.

"RARGH!" Everyone turned their head to the front door seeing a mob of smaller children run passed them into the kitchen.

"Well hello my dears, forgetting something?" Mrs. Weasley said as she and her husband crossed the threshold. Arthur Weasley looked as if he had just been mauled. Probably because it was true.

"Hi mum." All the adults said. Hermione smiled and ran up two the older Weasley's engulfing them in a hug.

"Well look our Hermione has returned from the shadows that is London." Arthur said giving Hermione I tight squeeze when she hugged him. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine Dad. I've just been busy with getting Amelie ready for Hogwarts." Hermione told the older man.

"Right, and that needed to take six months young lady?" Molly Wesley cut in with a knowing eye. Hermione smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Alright, alright, we haven't seen her in a while, we get it." Ginny told everyone. "Now, Harry cooked breakfast, I suggest we all eat."

It had taken a while just to get everyone through the Weasley/Potter/Granger annual breakfast before school, but it was normal for them. The children save the two teenagers and Amelie thought it would be nice to start things off with food fight just as Teddy Lupin floo'd into the Burrow, he was hit with a jammed English muffin. However the fight was cut short when Molly Weasley raised her wand high, not even muttering one spell.

The rest of the breakfast went off without a hitch, except for the sudden disappearance of Rose and Teddy off into the woods. Their excuse was the bathroom and air at the same time. Everyone knew about their heated teen romance and everyone was happy for them… except for Rose and Teddy who thought everyone looked down on their relationship.

Amelie decided that she, and she alone would help her Aunt Ginny do the dishes after breakfast, seeing as how she persuaded everyone in the household that she had been deprived of seeing her aunt for so long and it was her right to be able to have some minutes alone with her.

Ginny looked her niece up and down skeptically as Amelie washed the dishes quietly, took quietly actually. Ginny knew Amelie was up to something, all she had to do was find out what. "Okay Izzy," Amelie paused and looked up at Ginny. Izzy was Ginny's own personal nickname for her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, you know that dearest aunt. I just wanted to spend some time with you is all." Amelie said innocently and went back to cleaning the dishes. "But, now that we are on the subject. I do have one small… no infinitesimal question for you."

"Um… sure?" Ginny said. _Infinitesimal? Seriously, Hermione has got to stop reading you the dictionary at night._ "Go ahead Izzy."

"My father, I gather you know a thing or two on that matter?" Amelie asked. Ginny froze and nodded warily. "Mother won't tell me one thing about him, it's infuriating." Amelie continued. She placed the plate that she was drying down on the counter. "I need to go to someone else, and who else more suiting than my mother's best friend."

"Izzy," Ginny started with a sigh. "There are some things that only a mother can explain, I'm sorry."

"You don't understand. She won't tell me." Izzy pushed. "I plead, and she won't. What is so wrong about my father that she can't tell me about? Please Aunt Ginny, there must be something you can tell me. I need to know about him. He's half of my life, I don't know half of myself." Ginny closed her eyes momentarily to let out a deep sigh.

"Izzy, you don't… you don't have a father." Ginny said. Amelie raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean? How was I-"

"No. You don't have a father, listen to me. You weren't conceived normally." Ginny said, hoping that Amelie would get the hint and just stop asking.

"My father was just a donor?"

"No… I'm trying to explain, but it's rather difficult. You have another mother." Amelie froze. Another mother? No, it wasn't possible. There was no natural way Amelie could have two mothers. The biological dispositions were all wrong. Sperm was needed to fertilize the egg. It wasn't right.

"You're lying. You have to be. It's unfeasible."

"No, I'm not. Your mother… she conceived you with another woman. You have two mums." Amelie shook her head in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" Amelie asked. Small tears started to form. "Would I hate her? What was she afraid of?"

"I do-"

"Tell me Aunt Ginny! Why?" Amelie started screaming.

"Amelie, calm down. Please lower your voice." Ginny said trying to soothe the seething Granger mini.

"No! This is worse than not telling me about my father. She had me believe that I had a father, when I did not. I can't anymore… I.. I-I need air." Amelie backed away and ran out through the kitchen doors.

"What is going on in here?" Harry asked bursting through the dining room doors along with Hermione, Arthur, Molly, Ron, and Luna. Family sure did stick together.

"You." Ginny stated pointing to Hermione. "Need to talk to your daughter about Fleur. She's hysterical. She's lost Mione. You have to tell her something." Hermione frowned slightly, but nodded. It was time that she had to tell her daughter the truth.

"Where is she?" Hermione asked.

"Outside, I wouldn't be surprised if she was flying right now." Hermione sighed and nodded. She waved off to everyone and left from the same door Amelie stormed out of.

"Well… this should turn out well."

"Shut up Ron."

Hermione looked up high in the sky, spotting her daughter on her broom. So fluently Amelie flew, with no care or thought, just acting upon impulse. _Just like her mother_, Hermione though with a small chuckle. Not muttering a word, Hermione summoned a broom, it looked like Ginny's. Reluctantly and with a grimace, Hermione mounted the broom and began to gain altitude, flying was definitely something Hermione Granger was not perfect at.

Hermione cursed Amelie's mother when she saw her daughter up closely, balancing herself on her broom as she lay, staring at the cumulus clouds passing by slowly. "Amelie," no answer, she was ignoring her. "Amelie Isabelle Granger!" Hermione shouted this time.

Amelie, in a sudden surprised state lost balance and tipped over, luckily with her quick reflexes she flipped over and landed, mounting the broom perfectly. "What do you want?" She asked with a bite to her mother. Hermione raised an eyebrow and stared. "Erm… uh…"

"It's alright, I suppose I deserve that," Hermione said with a sigh. "Come follow me if you want to know about your mother." Hermione began flying away, towards the woods. Amelie sat there on her broom, shocked. She shook her head and quickly followed her mother.

"Don't you hate flying?" She asked her mother.

"Why yes, but you, just like your mother love flying." Hermione informed her. "Sometimes it is better to do things you hate for the people you love." Amelie snorted.

"Where ever did you hear that?" She asked. Amelie was sure Hermione, her mother, would never think like that.

"Oddly enough your mother." Hermione said and flew past Amelie. Amelie burrowed her eyebrows and continued on, following her mother.

They rode in silence, entering the woods. Amelie only wondering where her mother was leading her, yet not a word uttered from her mouth. Hermione began to lose altitude, heading toward the ground. Amelie followed and squinted her eyes, a small lake began to form into view. "What is this… I've been in these woods a hundred times before." She murmured to herself.

They had finally landed on a large rock beside the small lake. Hermione laid the broom down gently and sat. Her gaze followed the lake as she let out a deep sigh. This is _her_ favorite place.

_Hermione sat atop of the large rock beside the lake as she let out a content sigh. A slender pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a hot breath sent shivers down her spine as it gently touched her ear. _

_"I knew you'd come here, only time we're allowed to have alone at the burrow now." Hermione said, a small smirk beginning to show on her face. Hermione head the person behind her let out an indistinguishable noise and gripped onto Hermione tighter. _

_"I am predictable, non?" The person, a woman, said with a distinguished French accent. _

_Hermione turned around and grabbed the woman, kissing her on the lips firmly. "Yes, I find you very predictable." Hermione buried her face into the woman's neck and breathed in her scent, flowers. "But, on the off set I do fancy your predictability." _

_The woman raised an eyebrow elegantly and eyed the distance between them and the lake. The woman then followed with a smirk and swiftly lifted Hermione up and threw both of themselves into the lake. Hermione let out a loud shriek as she submerged into the water. Her eyes burned slightly as she opened them under the water. The French woman was staring at her, smiling. Hermione did her best to glare, but could only laugh under the water. The French woman pointed upwards and swam up as did Hermione. _

_"Am I predictable now?"_

_"Fleur!" Hermione screamed and flashed the woman with water. Fleur let out a husky laugh and wrapped her arms around an all too willing Hermione. _

_"So, eez that a no mon amor?" Fleur asked. _

_"It is a no, you are very unpredictable Ms. Delacour, now kiss me before I change my mind." Hermione said sternly. Fleur smiled and brought their lips together. _

"Mum?" Amelie called out to her mother for the third time, only this time she was victorious in bringing her back to reality.

"Sorry Amelie, I was just-"

"Reminiscing?" Hermione nodded.

"This was your mother's favorite place to come when we stayed at the burrow. I doubt anyone knew where it is besides your mum and I." Hermione said. "She loved, or loves to swim. I swear if I didn't know any better she could have been part mer-people." Amelie laugh.

"Can you tell me how you both met?"Amelie asked. She sat down next to her mother and brought her knee's up to her chest, paying close attention.

"Alright then, I guess we should begin." Hermione said. "It was my fourth year at Hogwarts, and this was different than all of the years. We were hosing the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"You mean where-"

"Precisely," Hermione nodded, cutting her daughter off. "You're mother was from one of the schools, he was in his seventh year."

"What school was she from mum?" Amelie asked.

"She was from Beauxbaton, a lovely school might I say, you're mum showed me many pictures." Hermione began to trail off as Amelie burrowed her eyebrows.

"Wait a second, She's French?"

* * *

**I thought I'd stop there for now. Hope you all continue to like it. Oh and erm, I don't exactly know how this Beta stuff works, but I am considering looking for one. If anyone knows how it works and would consider it I'd deeply appreciate it. Oh. Review please :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Okay, so I have things to apologize for, my grammar and spelling. I check through it and get some things out of the way but, I usually miss a few things, or actually a lot of things, hence the even more contemplation and consideration for a Beta. This chapter I am going to super duper revise and look over for you guys, I feel so bad for these mistakes.

**I also apologize for not posting for a while. I've been quite busy with other things interfering with my life, but I promise my muse is shackled next to my computer ready for me to write when I must. I can only hope that my posts will be consistent from now on, right?**

**Yeah I felt like being sort of mean and torturous for stopping that early, think of it as a commercial break though, they always go to commercials at the worst moment right? **

**It may get confusing with the fonts and everything, I realize that the flashbacks are going to be much longer than the actual dialogue so I figured that after a certain point (I'll make a line break) The Flashbacks will be in Regular font and then Hermione and Amelie will be in Italics and then after another line break of course I will reverse it, so just bare with it. P.S. I'm stopping with writing in the majority of Fleur's accent. I can barely comprehend it when I write it and then read, and I don't want you struggling to understand it. P.S.S. I'm changing Goblet of Fire around a little bit, just to make things suitable for Hermione and Fleur, it's an AU for a reason, correct?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Amelie… unfortunately. **

* * *

Hermione paused and stared at her daughter. Her eyes blinked a few times as Amelie tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well, French? Really mother? I was always told that the French were the most foolish of all people." Amelie told her sheepishly immediately retreating back as Hermione raised a threatening eyebrow at her.

"Who told you that?" Hermione asked her daughter slowly. Amelie gulped and let out a scared laugh.

"Well, you see mother, Uncle Ron-"

"Oh bloody hell." Hermione mumbled to herself, Ronald always had to open his mouth. "I do not care what Ronald said, your mother is French. Why do you think you know the language?"

"So I am a well-rounded child?" Hermione stared blankly for a moment before slapping herself on the forehead.

"Of course you would think like that." Hermione said with a sigh. "Look the point of the matter is your mother is French."

"Okay, French is it then mother dearest." Amelie mumbled. "So you met her when her school arrived I presume, correct?"

"Well, not quite."

"Care to explain then?"

"It was at the Quidditch Cup…"

* * *

Hermione landed along with her friends on the ground just as they took hold of the old boot/ port key. Her head buried into the ground as she landed face first. She pushed herself up quickly and checked her body over, sighing in content as she found not a dirt mark on her.

"Sorry everyone, should've told you to brace yourselves." Amos said with a whole-hearted laugh. The golden trio plus Ginny looked at one another before bursting into a small fit of laughter.

"Alright, I want everyone to have fun tonight. Ireland is up against Bulgaria, two brilliant teams going head to head, however, I don't want any competition to arise between the fans." Arthur Weasley said just as his eyes laid on Ron.

"What?!" Ron howled. "If anyone gets competitive it's Ginny." Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed Ron. "Ow! See what I mean?" Silence. "Forget it."

"Now then, anyone who isn't a Weasley pair off with one or you'll get lost." Arthur said quickly before vanishing in the crowd along with Amos.

"Does he always do that?" Hermione asked, trying to follow where the eldest Weasley was going.

"Of course, before the game Dad always gets in a bottle of fire whiskey." Ginny said nonchalantly before walking aimlessly into the crowd. Hermione followed soon after, not forgetting to turn back to Ron and Harry who were chatting with Cedric.

"We're not staying with them?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not, they're boring all Ron does is go into the tent and sit around before the game." Ginny said waving them off.

"And what exactly are we going to do?" Hermione asked, concerned of her well-being.

"Look around, see who is supporting who, it's always fun." Ginny said. Hermione sighed in relief outwardly and continued to walk. "Oh look, food!" Ginny grabbed Hermione by the wrist and dragged her over to a food vendor.

"Um, Gin. If many people have tents of their own why is there a need for a food stand?" Once again Hermione had to ask a question.

"Stop asking questions and just stand." Ginny told her. "Tents are mainly for celebrating, too much time and effort to put food in it. Please, get your knickers out of that bunch and just relax." Ginny spun around and started ordering what seemed like food for an army.

Hermione took a large breath in and breathed out slowly. So she was a tad excited, it was her first Quidditch Cup. She didn't mean any harm by it however, her curiosity did best her. Hermione looked around the large yard, it was getting crowded fast, _No wonder why Mr. Weasley wanted us to pair with someone_. She thought briefly to herself. She turned back to Ginny who was now gorging in what seemed like a turkey leg. Hermione shuddered at the sight and turned away slowly.

As Hermione turned away a small, blond girl in a light blue dress slammed into her with eager eyes. She began speaking in French fairly quickly. Hermione stared at her trying to catch any words she could with no avail. As if on cue Hermione's brain shut off and she just stared blankly at the girl. The girl continued not noticing anything still going off in French.

"Gabby!" Hermione snapped out of her brainless state and looked up. An older version of the younger girl appeared behind the girl grabbing her arm. She whispered something in French to the girl and looked up toward Hermione. The girl froze just slightly before her face broke out into a smile.

Hermione fought for her body to work as she stared at the older blond. She was more beautiful than anyone had ever laid eyes on. Gorgeous silvery, blond hair with the most crystalline blue eyes ever placed on a human body. The blond stood more elegant in the crowd than anyone else, besides her sister, she seemed almost out of place.

"I am sorry about my sister. You see she eez fascinated with muggle studies." The teen told Hermione. Hermione stopped gawking to realize they knew she was muggle born. Before Hermione could utter a word the older girl stopped her. "We are able to distinguish ze muggle born and ze pure bloods."

"I-I've never heard of a witch having that power." Hermione stated folding her arms across her chest. The blond teen laughed and shook her head.

"Zat is true, 'owever we are not normal witches." The teen said. "We are Veela." Of course that is why the blond would radiate beauty and elegance. "Fleur, Fleur Delacour." The older blond stuck her hand out for Hermione to shake. Hermione took it gently as Fleur shook it.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione replied.

"Fleur! Gabby!" Fleur turned away from Hermione, not letting go of her hand. It was another clone of Fleur and Gabrielle, only in her Forties.

"I am sorry 'Ermione but my muzzer eez calling me away." Fleur let go of Gabrielle and let her run to her mother. She looked down at their still attached hands and smiled. "Perhaps, I shall see you another time."

"Maybe," Hermione replied slowly. Hermione attempted to let go of Fleur's hand but Fleur didn't release just yet. She was staring at her. Hermione blushed fiercely and pulled away quickly. Fleur released Hermione's hand and looked down briefly.

"Until next time Ms. Granger," Fleur turned around quickly and met up with her mother and sister, walking away. Her head turned around once and she waved at Hermione. Hermione smiled and waved back, giving her a smile.

"Who waff dat?" Ginny asked with a mouthful of some unknown food. Hermione turned to her and immediately turned away in disgust.

"Must you insist on doing that?" Hermione asked. Ginny swallowed the remaining food in her mouth and shrugged.

"Sorry, but I was curious." Ginny said simply. "Who was she?"

"Just a person I bumped into." Hermione replied, a smile tugging to form on her lips. "Come on, we should get to our seats, no?" Ginny nodded and started walking towards the Quidditch pitch. Hermione paused just for a moment to let the smile form without Ginny noticing. "Fleur Delacour…"

"_Oh mum, how exhilarating! Was it love at first sight?" _

"_Not quite. It was more, curiosity than anything. Your mother had me quite confused at the time." _

"_I would figure as much. So you were both reacquainted at Hogwarts, correct?" _

"_Once again, not quite…" _

Ireland had won! They had won the Quidditch cup and the tent full of the Weasley's and company couldn't be any happier, the game was a rowdy and competitive one getting everyone on the edge of their seat. No matter the outcome however, no one was disappointed in whoever had won.

Fred and George were prancing around swinging their scarves around to everyone's laughter. Arthur looked from the entry way to the tent, a large smile planted on his face. Hermione and Ginny were latched onto each other for support while laughing at Fred and George's dance. Harry began to clap for them while Ron jumped up and joined in prancing around with his large black and crimson hat.

Hermione's mind hadn't forgotten Fleur at all since their encounter, something about the blond witch made Hermione curious, very curious. She could've sworn to have seen her right after the game adorning a green scarf, walking towards the tents, however against her better judgment decided against walking over to her.

A loud crash however, distracted Hermione from her thoughts and alarmed everyone in the tent. Arthur put his hand out telling everyone to stay where they were as he stuck his head out of the tent. Quickly, he pulled back into the tent, the color draining from his face immediately.

"Everyone get out of the tent. Leave everything, just head to the woods." Arthur said sternly.

"Dad, what's going on?" Ginny asked, releasing Hermione and walking towards her father.

"Death Eaters, they're attacking the tents. Just get everyone out and into the woods." No one moved at his words, too shocked to comprehend anything. "I said GO!"

The teens all looked at each other briefly before getting their wands out and exiting the tent quickly. Hermione latched onto Ginny as Ginny guided her through the makeshift alleyways and towards the woods. A bolt of magic flew passed Hermione's head quickly, causing her to lose step.

"Come on Hermione, run faster." Ginny told her as they made their way quickly towards the woods.

"Haven't… you… noticed I'm… not the athletic type!" Hermione replied already out of breath while running. She turned behind her quickly not seeing Harry or Ron, only the Death Eaters closing in slowly. "I can't see Harry or Ronald."

"I'm sure they're much quicker than you Mione. Stop talking and keep running." Ginny said. They hit the woods hard, hitting every branch and twig possible in the way of them. Ginny took a quick lead running passed Hermione quickly leaving her in the dust.

Hermione pushed her legs as much as they could to catch up with Ginny but with no avail. "Ginny!" She called out, but in the darkness of the forest she couldn't see anything. "Gin!" she tried again but heard nothing. She stopped to catch her breath, figuring she was far enough from the Death Eaters. Another bolt of magic however, caused Hermione to look back from where she ran from. A few of the Death Eaters were making their way into the woods and closing in quickly.

Hermione picked herself up and began running again. A hand grabbed Hermione by the wrist and covered her mouth, pulling her behind a tree. Hermione on reaction tried to fight and scream out of the grip but the other person was stronger. _It must be a Death Eater, he's going to kill me._ Thoughts as those ran through Hermione's head like wild fire as the person wrapped a slender arm around her waist. It was a female?

"Sh… or ze Death Eaters will find us." A familiar voice with a French accent whispered in her ear. It was Fleur, but what was she doing in the woods? "If I let go of your mouth will you stay calm?" Hermione nodded slowly as Fleur let go of Hermione's mouth but replaced her hand on Hermione's waist protectively. "Stay in the shadows, zey won't notice us." Fleur whispered in her ear.

"What are you doing in the woods?" Hermione whispered to her. Fleur didn't reply immediately. She allowed the Death Eaters that were making their way through the woods passed them slowly before replying.

"Running, what did you zhink?" Fleur replied softly. She released Hermione but held out a hand. "Come, I zhink we should be heading back." Hermione eyed the hand before taking it quickly. Fleur, with her free hand took out her want and flicked her wand, creating a small light to guide them.

"Thank you for practically saving me. I don't want to think of what those Death Eaters would've done if they found me." Hermione told the older girl. Fleur smiled and shook her head.

"Trust me when I say this 'Ermione. Eet was my pleasure." Fleur said simply. It sounded like Fleur wanted to say more but she stopped herself. Hermione looked up at Fleur. There was a small blood mark on her left temple that was dripping slightly. Had she gotten into a fight?

"Fleur, you're bleeding." Hermione pointed to the girl's temple and wiped some of the blood away with her thumb. Fleur brushed it off and kept walking, a look of uncertainty was washed on her face. "Fleur, did you battle a Death Eater?"

"Only briefly, 'Ermione. Just to get away." Fleur said, justifying herself. Hermione took another look at Fleur, it was obvious she did not want to talk about it. Arguing against herself, Hermione decided against asking more questions.

As they approached the end of the woods and towards the tents a loud thunder in the sky grabbed their attention as the dark mark took hold of the sky. Hermione's thoughts immediately went to Harry when she saw it. All this time she forgot about everyone. She had to find them.

"I have to find my friends. I don't know if they're alright or not." Hermione said with a sudden urgency in her voice. Fleur nodded and began to guide Hermione through the now destroyed tents. "Wait Fleur, where is your family?"

"My family escaped quickly, zey apparated out with my sister." Fleur replied. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't they take you?" Hermione asked. Fleur sighed and dropped her head for a moment.

"Because, I am in training, I am not allowed to leave in situations such as these." Fleur told her slowly. What was she talking about, training. The only training needed to deal with such as Death Eaters was… Oh.

"You're training to become an auror?" Hermione asked. Fleur nodded and continued to walk aimlessly through the wreckage. "I thought you were a student." Fleur did look like a student.

"I am still a student." Fleur said. "'Owever exceptions 'ave been made for me to begin my apprenticeship. I am… advanced for a witch my age." Hermione nodded slowly, but an apprentice as an auror? She figured they weren't accepting any new ones for the time being. However, her French accent must have meant she lived in France and in fact the rules were different. Hermione kept looking around her, Ginny and the rest of them had to of returned to the tents, right?

"I can't fin-"

"Hermione!" Hermione jumped at the noise and turned around. Ginny was running full speed toward her. She skidded to a stop in front of Hermione and Fleur to catch her breath. "Where were you? I was running and then suddenly, nothing. I thought the Death Eaters had gotten you." Ginny paused to look at Fleur and Hermione's entwined hands before looking at Fleur. "Who are you?"

"Her name is Fleur, and she's the reason why I'm not lying in the middle of the woods dead." Hermione said as a matter-of-factly. Ginny backed away slowly out of Hermione's protectiveness .

"I shall take my leave 'ere, 'Ermione. I am sure my Auror trainer will want to be informed of tonight's events." Fleur said. She turned to face Hermione to bid her farewell. Ginny looked at the two and felt a sudden urge to look away and give them privacy.

"Goodbye, Fleur." Hermione said with a weak smile. Somehow she didn't want to leave Fleur. She found great comfort when the older girl was around.

"As I said last time, 'Ermione, until next time." Fleur whispered. She leaned down slightly and wrapped her arms around Hermione giving her a soft hug. "I am sure our paths shall cross." She said before stepping back and disappearing with a pop.

"Do I want to know what that was about?" Ginny asked once she turned around. Hermione shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't even know myself." Hermione replied staring where Fleur had once stood.

"Well," Ginny paused and looked around. "I think we should go find the rest of our lot." Ginny finished. Hermione nodded slowly and began walking in the other direction, completely confused of herself and the events that had just occurred.

* * *

"Wow, she seems very smooth." Amelie said bringing her legs up to her chest. Her head tilted to the side and rested on her knee's as she looked at Hermione.

"She is. Your mum was always like that, sort of like my knight in shining armor." Hermione said with a sigh, still reminiscing upon her memory.

"Then… then why isn't she here? With us?" Amelie questioned. Of course her daughter would ask her a question like that. The answer however, was much more complicated and foolish to explain to her daughter, an answer she wished never happened.

"I fear I must save that for another time." Hermione replied with a sigh. "There is much more to explain before I discuss your mother's absence. However, you must always know that I will always love you."

"And my other mother? Fleur, you said her name was?" Amelie asked. Hermione paused, unaware of how to answer, she was sure that if Fleur had any idea Amelie existed she'd love her unconditionally. But, that was not the case. Fleur didn't know about Amelie.

"My darling, your mum… well this is rather difficult to say but." Hermione paused to look at her daughter. "Your mum she doesn't know about you." Amelie's eyes went wide with rage.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Mwuahaha I thought I'd leave it there, like I said, commercial. Yes, Fleur is alive, No Fleur does not know her darling daughter Amelie exists… yet. Hehe many thoughts, many thoughts I have. **

**So it's about 2:30am and I'm pretty tired. I hope you all aren't disappointed in my writing. If it's horrible don't be afraid to say so but I will cry… maybe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yeah, I've been gone for quite some time and I'm sorry about that. You see, I have the story planned out it's just whenever I get to sitting down and typing it just doesn't come out how I want it and I keep turning my back on it. Hopefully I can have at least a steady rhythm with this from now on. **

**

* * *

**

"What?" Hermione winced at her daughters words. It was just the reaction she was expecting. Amelie scrambled to her feet and backed away from her mother. "What do you mean, she doesn't know about me? How can my own mother not know of my existence, especially one as weird and unexplainable as mine!"

"Now you listen young lady." Hermione said calmly yet sternly. "Don't you raise your voice at me no matter the circumstance. I am and will always be your mother, do you understand me?" Amelie clenched her jaw at her mother. The anger kept rising in her small frame, and she balled her fists as she stared at the woman who had lied to her all her life.

"Why would a mother lie to her child about something so serious? Why would a mother, why would my mother do such a thing?" Amelie asked, her fists had turned white by now. Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes. She stood up and went to put an arm on Amelie's shoulder. Amelie stepped back away from her mother.

"You're right, how could Fleur not know of your existence? To this day I couldn't find a reason as to why you exist. But that's also the reason I've kept it hidden!" Hermione justified. Amelie's face didn't change, her enraged faced just stared blankly. "If Fleur had ever found out, she would've lost it. Accused me of having an affair and walked out."

"Really, Mum? She'd do that?" Amelie asked, not believing her. "She'd just walk out on the person she loved that easily? Do you give her that little credit?" Hermione closed her eyes tight. She knew her daughter had a point. She knew she had given Fleur little credit in the past, but now. She could never bring herself to tell Fleur about Amelie.

"I broke under the pressure! After a month and a half of trying to figure out what was going on I couldn't. Nothing explained why I had gotten pregnant. I was getting sicker by the day and Fleur was getting suspicious, I went to a healer in secret. Amelie, it was all too much, and to get away, well, it was the only logical thing to do. God, I'm so sorry." Hermione said. Tears now broke through her rough walls as they began to flow freely down her face. Hermione slumped back down onto the rock.

Amelie's face softened, she had never seen her mother cry in her life. She was always strong, but to see her like this, it must have been devastating. She flew to her mother's side and enveloped her in a hug.

"Mum… mum I'm… I'm sorry." Amelie whispered. "God, the way I acted, I was atrocious." Hermione shook her head.

"You deserved to know, and although, your poor choice of words were just a little less than respectable, I understand." Hermione told her, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "I regret it, I really do, Amelie." Hermione sighed as the memories forced into her mind.

* * *

Hermione's stomach gave another twirl as she leaned over the bowl expulsing any remaining contents that could have been in her stomach. She stood up slowly and flushed trying to get a hold of herself. She walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom she shared with her lover, it was empty. Fleur had gone on an Auror task to find what was left of the Death Eaters, Hermione knew her love would be gone for quite some time.

Bags were packed next to the door, Hermione's bags. She was leaving, where? Possibly Australia, vacations were nice there, and she found it suitable to hide her parents there. She needed to leave for her sake, and the sake of the unborn child that she was carrying.

"If Fleur ever found out… dear God, it would be unimaginable." Hermione said to herself, keeping herself convinced. To say hormones were certainly out of control was an understatement at the time, however Hermione didn't know any better. Emotions ran rampant and she couldn't help but think of the worse. "She can never know… no one can."

With a tear sliding down her cheek Hermione pointed her want at the bags of luggage, they immediately shrank as Hermione walked toward the now pocket sized luggage. She picked them up and shoved them into her jean pockets. Hermione walked to the dresser and adjusted a folded piece of paper, in sharp cursive writing it said 'Fleur'.

Hermione took in a deep breath and flicked her wand at her own body whispering 'Occulo'. With a step, Hermione turned sharply disappearing with a pop sounding like a faint cry.

* * *

"I was so foolish, if I had just had a clear head on my shoulders I wouldn't be doing this to you." Hermione said, running a hand through her hair.

"Mum… you can't turn back the clock, what's done is done."Amelie said softly. Hermione stifled a small laugh.

"Since when did you become the advice guru?" She asked her daughter.

"Well, I am the great Hermione Granger's daughter, brightest witch of her year." Amelie stated simply. She looked up into the sky, they had been there for a while now, and the sun was beginning to set.

"We should head back to the Burrow. I'm sure they'll be waiting for us." Hermione said. She let go of Amelie and stood up, getting on her broom quickly. Amelie gave her mother a weak smile and followed her.

When Hermione and Amelie returned to the burrow everyone looked at them expectantly, but no one said a word. During dinner time normal conversation had resumed and the youngest Granger talked animatedly with her cousins. Hermione smiled and took up with conversation with Ginny, who didn't even bother to ask about their afternoon. By the look on Amelie's face, Ginny knew her niece was just fine.

Dinner ended with a bang, as Rose and Teddy came back late both extremely disheveled, and looked like they had been rolling around in the dirt, which they most likely had been. The two teens had blamed it bad sportsmanship on either part when they were "practicing quidditch."

Amelie had snorted in front of everyone and said to the two teens, "What happened? Did one of you swallow the snitch and the other decided to suction cup it out with their mouth." The whole table shifted their gazes from Amelie and back to the teens before erupting in laughter. Rose and Teddy looked unsure as they looked at each other. Amelie narrowed her eyes at them and scoffed. "We all know, it's useless hiding it, now you don't have to go gallivanting into the woods to snog, just do it in the family room." She finished off simply and took her plate to the kitchen, leaving Rose and Teddy in awe.

After dinner everyone had retreated to their rooms, for an early night. The next day another generation of the Potter/Weasley/Granger clan would be heading off to Hogwarts for their first year.

Hermione walked into the spare room that Amelie and she shared. She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her daughter, who was partially tucked into bed. "Ready for your next installment?" She asked. Amelie raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"I thought that with the way things went earlier you wouldn't want to talk." Amelie replied carefully.

"After tomorrow, I won't be seeing you much, and letters can only do so much, correct?" Amelie nodded and leaned into her pillow getting comfortable for her mothers story-telling. "After the World Cup, I saw your mother again at Hogwarts…"

* * *

Just a few weeks later the Great Hall was filled with the loud chatter of every student at Hogwarts, it was the opening feast to the New Year and the energy of every student practically lit up the room. Hermione Granger was no except to this, she was excited for this school year already having pre-knowledge of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. To say she was eager to meet the new students from the other two schools was a slight understatement. Every minute or so her eyes would gaze at the large doors to the Great Hall, yet nothing.

"Hermione if you keep staring it will only take longer." Third year Ginny told her. Hermione turned her head and smiled at her with a slight shrug.

"I'm just thrilled is all, the cultural exchange between us all should prove to be informative. I've always wondered how other wizarding schools function." Hermione said with a slight gleam in her eye. Ginny nodded along but shrugged, learning was always on her best friends mind.

"Now we're all settled and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement…" Began Dumbledore, unfortunately Hermione lost attention rather quickly as her eyes glanced around the Great hall, there were empty seating by Slytherin and Ravenclaw, the new schools were assigned to sit there supposedly. Losing attention so quickly was something Hermione never really did, yet her jitters being as high as they were allowed for some fault. Hermione glanced back up towards Dumbledore to catch the end of his small speech, "For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime."

Once more Hermione turned to the doors, only this time so did every other student in the Great Hall. The doors burst open with beautiful women dancing in blue outfits, ballet it seemed. A large, taller than Hagrid, woman walked behind them glancing at every student in an elegant manner. But that didn't catch Hermione's eye, no, what did was a silvery blond haired student twirling behind Madam Maxime. Wait, it was _her, _Fleur. Her elegance and beauty did not change since she last saw her. Fleur bowed in front of them her eyes catching Hermione's. The blond's nose twitched slightly in recognition as she turned away and walked to the Ravenclaw table, her gaze meeting Hermione's again, she raised an eyebrow at her and a soft smile. Hermione returned the smile with a chuckle to herself.

"You alright Hermione?" Ginny asked, turning to her friend. Hermione perked up and nodded nonchalantly.

"Of course, I was just laughing at your brother's drooling." Hermione pointed out and took a bite out of whatever was on her plate, by now she didn't really care. She moved her head again, catching Fleur's eyes and smiled once more at her blond friend. Ginny raised an eyebrow and trying to catch a glimpse at what Hermione was staring at. When she saw Fleur, Ginny showed off a huge grin. She playfully bumped Hermione shoulder. "It there a reason you choose to abuse me?" Hermione asked in a teasing manner.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Hermione, her cheeky grin still in place. "I see Fleur is here." Hermione looked over at Fleur and nodded.

"Yes, that would be her." She replied simply and went back to her dinner. Ginny huffed and shook her head.

"Fine, play it the hard way." She told Hermione and turned her attention back to Dumbledore. Hermione sighed out a small laugh and stole one more glance at Fleur before turning her attention back to Dumbledore as well.

After the welcoming dinner Hermione didn't get to say two words to Harry or Ron for the fact that they ran out to chat with the Durmstrang men. She rolled her eyes at them and looked over at the Ravenclaw table hoping to see Fleur, but nothing. Hermione burrowed her eyebrows and let out a 'humph' sound and let her eyes travel to the doors to the great hall, Fleur was just exiting and turned around to wink at Hermione.

"Hermione, come on let's get to our room." Hermione looked over to see Ginny walking backwards about halfway towards the exit already. Hermione nodded and motioned her hand forward.

"You go on ahead. I think I want to take a stroll." Hermione said to her friend. Ginny raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Have fun finding Fleur." Ginny said with a giggle and ran out. Before Hermione could retort with a witty remark Ginny was out of sight. Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way out of the Great Hall.

She only made it about two steps before a slender arm wrapped around her waist while the other, covered her mouth. Hermione was dragged back, kicking and trying to scream all the way into an abandoned hallway. Finally, after many efforts Hermione bit into the hand, causing the person to release her and hiss in pain.

Hermione turned around swiftly and took out her wand, pointing it in the face of her culprit. "Fleur?" Hermione slowly put her wand down to stare at the French girl, curiously. "What the bloody hell was that?" Fleur rolled her eyes and ignored Hermione.

"Mon Dieu! You broke zkin!" Fleur explained holding her hand up. "I wanted to see you." She finally said, answering Hermione's question.

"So you pretend to kidnap me?" Hermione deadpanned. Fleur shrugged and put her hand to her lips, sucking the blood away. "I'm starting to think you have a knack for grabbing me, first during the World cup and now here, what do you have to say for yourself?" Hermione asked, pursing her lips and putting her hands on her waist.

"Firstly, I was saving you from ze Death Eaters." Fleur huffed. "And secondly, I guess I didn't think. You didn't attack me ze last time." Fleur shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted playfully at Fleur.

"Different circumstances I suppose." Hermione said. Fleur ignored her and held out her hand to the younger girl. "What?"

"Kiss eet. Zhat is ze only way it will get better." Fleur said with a smirk on her face. Hermione eyed her and shook her head.

"You're incredible, did you know that?" Hermione asked, leaning in and kissing Fleur's hand.

_ "She's like a Ladies… woman?" _

_ "Precisely, only she wasn't. Your mother was, is still hopefully a very suave and smart woman." _

_ "Sounds like it, Mum. Anyway on with the story telling, it's almost my bedtime." _

_ "Typical coming from my child." _

Hermione let her lips linger on Fleur's hand before pulling away slowly. "Better now?" Fleur coughed and nodded, retracting her hand and letting it fall gracefully to her side.

"Much better, I feel my hand may be able to lift forty men." Fleur said with a glint in her eye. Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "Anyway, I was hoping for a tour guide around this school during my stay." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I think I know just the perfect person to do that."

* * *

"And that's all for tonight, Amelie." Amelie shook her head with a whine.

"But, Mum I still have fifteen minutes until my bedtime." Hermione smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"You know it takes you at least a half hour to get to sleep in the first place." Hermione told her and pulled the covers up to her daughter's chest. "When you're at Hogwarts you can go to sleep whenever you feel like it." Amelie grumbled to her mother's words but nodded anyhow, there wasn't a way she'd win anyway.

"Fine I suppose I'll conceit defeat tonight, mother." Amelie told her mother as if she had won the argument. Hermione smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight darling. You've certainly got a long journey ahead of you." Hermioned said and walked to her daughter's doorway

"I thought you said the train ride only feels like a few hours." Amelie yawned out before closing her eyes. Hermione let out a sigh and closed the door gently. She turned around to go to her own room only to come face to face with Ginny.

"Merlin's sake, Ginny." Hermione whispered harshly. Ginny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes?"

"How did your talk go with your daughter?" She asked with an even tone, although her face was breaking out into a small smirk. Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her semi-tame hair.

"About as good as you'd expect considering my daughter found out that her father is actually a mother who doesn't know about her at all because of me." Ginny coughed and nodded.

"You've gotten that far already? I'm surprised she hasn't used her wandless magic on you yet." Ginny said with a small chuckle. "Come we'll go downstairs for tea." Hermione nodded and followed Ginny to the kitchen.

"I'm surprised she hasn't tried to pull that on me yet." Hermione said with a shrug. "Do you think I was being irrational all those years ago?" Hermione asked. Ginny shrugged and brougth down two cups of tea.

"It's a hard question. We all knew Fleur's temper and jealousy. Thank Merlin she never used it on you. Then on the other hand, she was the love of your life." Ginny said and took a small sip of her tea. Hermione groaned. "You know. You may be one IQ point short of a genius but when it comes to things that aren't done by the text book you get a C- in?" Hermione groaned then looked at Ginny in confusion .

"C-?"

"Well you ARE Hermione Granger. I can't just give you a failing grade." Hermione shrugged.

"Good point." Hermione said then paused and laughed. "How do you do that?" Ginny looked at Hermione innocently.

"Do what?"

"Make me forget all of these terrible things and make me laugh." Ginny rolled her eyes with a smile.

"It's all apart of the best friend code." Ginny took a final sip of her tea and stood up. "Goodnight 'Mione. Take things one step at a time." She said and planted a kiss on top of her best friends head before heading upstairs. Hermione slumped in her seat and took a sip of tea. She coughed immediately after drinking it.

"Bourbon?"

* * *

**R&R although I'm sure I don't deserve it anymore DX. Once again so sorry for all of my delays**


End file.
